For example, there is suggested an autonomous image capturing device that autonomously captures an image of the subject on the basis of an image capturing planning while making a communication with a subject (person to be imaged) so as to appropriately capture an image by flexibly coping with a variation in image capturing environment or image capturing situations (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).